


Eternity

by harmonyfb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality is longer than most people think. Future Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

He didn't expect to live so long. Vampires talked a good game about eternity, but until he approached that thousand-year mark, he never really understood how long that meant. Most vampires didn't manage more than a couple of decades; reckless sod that he was, he'd figured a couple hundred years, tops.

After awhile, just out of boredom, really, he'd started going after the really old vampires, the ones who hid in the darkness because they didn't look human enough to pass. Ones with horns and skin stretched paper-thin over hideous skulls, odd-shaped forelegs and voices so shaped with fascination that their prey stood fixed like rats before a snake.

At first, it was too easy, because none of them expected anyone to raise a hand against them, especially someone with a soul. Harder, once they realized the abomination was a weapon. Harder still, when he first began to realize he was looking at his future, when his voice became like the hiss of a serpent, and his limbs grew heavy.

Always so vain, he thought about walking into the sun, letting its judgment clear all his sins away. Thought about skulking into the shadows and behaving like the nightmare he truly was. But in the end, he found her. Young and strong and one of hundreds, and when he closed his eyes, it was as close to heaven as he was likely to get. When she buried the stake in his chest, he smiled.


End file.
